Let's Just Stay in Bed, Hyung!
by kentangoreng
Summary: Dongpyo yang malas dan Seungwoo yang ngidam ceker. Han Seungwoo x Son Dongpyo. Kentangoreng is back guys


let's just stay in bed, hyung !

"Dongpyo yang malas dan Seungwoo yang ngidam ceker."

PDX101 fict. Han Seungwoo x Son Dongpyo.

. . . . .

"Dongpyo-ah,"

Dongpyo, remaja manis yang kini sedang tertidur lelap mengerang tak nyaman kala sepasang tangan mengguncang dirinya. Tak ingin diganggu, ia membalikkan dirinya menghadap tembok.

"Dongpyo-ah, bangun." suara itu kerap mengganggu tidur nya, ia kembali mengerang, matanya bergerak tak tentu dalam tidurnya. Ia perlahan duduk tanpa membuka matanya, namun segera terbuka ketika mendengar kekehan halus dari sampingnya.

"Manis, hehe…" Dongpyo kenal betul orang yang menyebutnya manis ini. Perlahan matanya terbuka, bibir berisinya masih maju kedepan karena kesal diganggu jam tidurnya. Retina nya menangkap sosok lelaki tampan yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Seungwoo hyung ngapain pagi pagi bangunin aku? ngantuk tau." tangan mungilnya mengusap kasar kedua matanya yang lelah. Seungwoo, lelaki yang membangunkan Dongpyo tadi, senyumnya makin lebar.

"Kamu ga latihan hari ini?" Seungwoo berbicara sembari duduk di pinggir kasur one size milik Dongpyo. Tangannya gemas menggapai surai ikal Dongpyo yang berantakan, menyisirnya halus hingga menutupi keningnya.

Dongpyo menggeleng, surai ikalnya ikut bergoyang menguti kepalanya, "Engga, hari ini libur. Hyung ngapain disini? pergi sana aku mau tidur lagi." Dongpyo mendorong pelan punggung Seungwoo untuk menjauh dari ranjangnya.

Seungwoo cemberut, ia kembali menarik dirinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Dongpyo, "Tidak mau, aku juga mau tidur disini." yang dihadiahi sebuah tamparan halus pada pipinya.

"Hyung juga punya ranjang, sana ah!" Dongpyo juga ikut cemberut, Seungwoo terkekeh kembali. Tangannya menggapai pipi gembil itu, di cubit dan di tarik pipi itu dengan gemas.

"Jangan lucu-lucu dong, hyung nanti naksir gimana?" Dongpyo berdecak kesal, pipinya merah saat dilepaskan Seungwoo. "Hyung kan emang udah naksir aku," jawabnya.

Seungwoo kini tertawa kaku sembari menggaruk lehernya, "Benar juga sih, hyung kan cuma naksir sama kamu hehehe…"

Lalu hening dalam beberapa menit, hanya mereka yang saling berpegangan tangan, Dongpyo yang masih mengantuk dan Seungwoo yang terus-terusan menatap Dongpyo.

Dongpyo balas tatap hyungnya, "Hyung kalo ga penting aku mau tidur lagi nih," ia berujar dengan pout andalannya. Seungwoo tersenyum kecil, "Ini penting kok, kamu tidur aja."

Dongpyo acuh, melepas genggaman tangan hyungnya dan kembali berbaring membelakangi Seungwoo. Sejenak ketika ia hendak menutup matanya dan kembali mengarungi alam mimpi, sepasang tangan merengkuh dirinya. Hangat di rasanya, apalagi ketika Seungwoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan di leher Dongpyo.

Ia diam, menyukai apa yang hyungnya lakukan padanya. Dongpyo berbalik, balas peluk hyungnya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Seungwoo.

"Untung hari ini ga ada kamera, hyung." Dongpyo mendekat, tak ada jarak diantara mereka saat ini karena ranjang yang sangat terbatas. Mengingat juga badan Seungwoo yang lebih besar darinya, ia harus lebih merapat pada hyungnya.

"Makanya hyung berani kesini, bisa kena pukul produser kalo ketauan." jemari panjangnya mengelus surai ikal Dongpyo, membuat yang lebih kecil lebih mengantuk.

Dongpyo tertawa kecil, "Aku ketawa paling keras kalo hyung dipukul beneran."

Seungwoo menampar pelan pantat Dongpyo yang menghasilkan erangan sakit dari pemiliknya, Dongpyo menatap Seungwoo kesal, "Sakit tau hyung!"

"Kamu nyebelin, hyung makin suka deh." Seungwoo mengeratkan pelukannya, yang lebih kecil mau tak mau lebih melesakkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Seungwoo.

Tak ada satupun yang berbicara setelahnya, Seungwoo kira malaikat kecilnya itu sudah terlelap. Ia mengelus punggung Dongpyo, bersenandung pelan di telinganya, menyenandungkan lagu-lagu manis kesukaan Dongpyo.

Dongpyo tersenyum kecil, ia benar-benar bisa tidur kembali jika seperti ini. Namun kemudian Seungwoo kembali memanggilnya.

"Dongpyo-ah."

"Hm...kenapa hyung?"

"Makan ceker yuk."

Perusak suasana dasar. Dongpyo menatap bingung hyungnya, "Serius, hyung? sepagi ini?"

Hyungnya itu mengangguk semangat, "Hyung kan janji mau beliin kamu ceker waktu hidden box. Mumpung lagi libur, keluar yuk."

Dongpyo diam, oh iya baru inget. Tapi Dongpyo menggeleng cepat, "Ga mau sekarang hyung, aku males." ujarnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Anak kecil pengen di peluk hyung terus ya?" Seungwoo menjawab dengan percaya diri, senyum miring terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Yang lebih kecil wajahnya memerah, dia memang ingin seperti ini terus hingga nanti siang. Dongpyo mengangguk malu, "Mau kayak gini terus, hyung."

Ya tuhan, selamatkan hambamu yang tampan ini. Seungwoo bermonolog dalam pikiran nya. Jantungnya lemah kalau sudah berurusan dengan makhluk kecil yang manis bernama Son Dongpyo ini.

"Ya hyung ya? Hyung disini aja sama Dongpyo, temenin Dongpyo tidur." ia menggunakan jurus puppy eyes andalannya dan benar saja, Seungwoo luluh. Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan, senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya, tatapannya hangat, tampan.

"Mana bisa hyung nolak hamu sih…" Seungwoo mengelus pipi gembil Dongpyo sayang. Yang lebih kecil matanya berbinar, terang sekali ketika kamar dormitory mereka redup dan tidak berpenghuni.

"Tapi nanti sore temenin hyung makan di luar, oke?" Dongpyo mengangguk semangat, senyumnya lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit cantik.

"Asal hyung traktir aku, aku nurut kok."

Seungwoo tersenyum lebar, lalu mencubit pipi Dongpyo gemas, "Good boy, sekarang tidur yuk? Hyung jadi ngantuk gara-gara peluk kamu." ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Dongpyo, mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mencium lama kening bocah manis itu.

Seungwoo kembali me 'nina bobo' kan malaikatnya, menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur, memberinya ratusan kecupan manis di kepalanya, hingga mereka berdua lelah dan kembali mengarungi alam mimpi, bersama, berbagi mimpi yang sama.

끝

HALO YOROBUN !!!!

kentangoreng finally made her comeback with this Pd101x fict anyone miss me ?

Mungkin readers lama aku udah gaada di sini, tapi aku harap kalian suka sama fict comeback aku ini !

Karena aku lagi bener bener bucin sama anak pdx, terutama han seungwoo yaallah cape aku bucin in dia. Seungwoo stan ayo berkumpul ㅜㅜ

Dan interaksi dia sama dongpyo itu lucuk banget astaga, makanya ff ini terlahir hehehehehehe . .

Don't forget to leave a trace, comment or love are really appreciated!


End file.
